Outside The Lines
by AlongTheBinding
Summary: Sodapop has always been this way. Some of Soda's random, greasy kindergarten adventures.
1. Best Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. I own only Ms. Lemorte... dundundun**

**AN: I know there are a lot of fanfictions on here about the gang when they were younger. But I was listening to a Harry Chapin song and I had this sudden idea for a scene in a story of when Sodapop is in school and from that one scene came this idea for a fanfiction which is more like a bunch of random one-shots of Sodapop in Kindergarten. I was wondering what Sodapop might have been like as a kindergartener and decided to do this story. This part does not contain the scene. It's only the beginning. I am not abandoning my other fanfiction, merely starting another one! :D**

* * *

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis!" It didn't matter whether they were at the supermarket, the park, or in this case, the hallway in an elementary school. Everybody knew the golden-haired, dancing-brown-eyed six-year old by name before they had a chance to fall under the spell of his charm, charisma, and smile.

He looked like his mother, who hurried after him holding the hand of a red-haired, gray-green big-eyed three-year old. She caught up to her rambunctious little squirrel of a boy at the doorway of his kindergarten classroom and she knelt down. "Hold still." She began trying to straighten his hair.

"Aw, mom!" Soda tried to push her hand away.

She threw her arms around him. "My baby's a big boy now, starting school and all!" Tears filled her eyes.

"Yep!" He beamed proudly. "I'm all growed up! But don't cry, mom. Pony's still a baby."

"Am not." Pony pouted. He was very upset that Soda wouldn't get to stay home and play with him. But his older brother promised that they would do something when he got back and he would get to spend some time alone with his mommy. He still didn't like the idea of Soda being away all day.

But Soda was excited, despite the misadventures of the morning, including searching for the always missing shoe (not that Pony knew _anything_ about where Soda's left shoe was today), the fight over brushing his teeth (which mom won), and the fight over combing his hair (which Sodapop won). He was looking forward to meeting new friends and most of all recess! He was only halfway listening to his mom lecture about listening and being good and... some other stuff. He was too busy staring excitedly at the cubbies and colorful posters on the wall and the other kids, when he heard Pony gasp and hide behind him and their mom.

"Whatsa matter, Pony?" Soda looked worriedly over to his baby brother.

A throat cleared and Soda and Mrs. Curtis turned their head to find a formidable woman. Her sharp nose stuck up in the air as she stared down at them with green beady eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a tight, conservative bun and the rest of her followed suit. "Mrs. Curtis." Above her pointed chin was a sour, scowl permanently stretched across her pursed lips.

Their mother rose to her feet and shook the woman's hand. "Mrs. Lemorte. Nice to meet you." She put her hands on Soda's shoulders with motherly pride.

Soda, at the precious, young age of six was smart and knew he ought to be as polite as possible with his mother standing there. "Sodapop Patrick Curtis ma'am." He introduced himself. But his sparkling personality seemed to have no affect on her. Instead, she sneered in contempt and Ponyboy wondered why nobody else saw the flash of the lightning and heard the ominous music in the background. Later his mother would chalk it up to his over active imagination. But Pony was not so sure and physically shuddered at the sight of her.

"We'll begin shortly." Ms. Lemorte stepped aside to let them pass.

Pony still peered timidly from behind his mother's leg, but the second his eyes spotted the shelves with colorful, inviting picture books, he whispered in awe, "Books, mommy!"

Soda instantly bounded inside, enticed by the toys and art supplies and games. When he realized Pony wasn't with him, he whirled around and grabbed his younger brother's hand leading him toward the toy cars. "They've got toys, Pone. Let's play with the cars!" Pony looked longingly in the direction of the picture books, but decided to follow Soda.

There was a young boy, Soda's age, with hair swirled in complicated curls, sitting by himself surrounded by a bunch of the desired matchbox cars. "Hi!" Soda chirped, flashing an adorable, dazzling grin. The boy turned scrutinizing him. "I'm Sodapop and this is Ponyboy!"

The boy made a face. "Those ain't names." He thought Soda was trying to pull one over on him and he was not about to be tricked.

"Those are our names." Soda sat next to the boy. As they talked, Pony grabbed one of the cars and silently drove it across the carpet.

"They're weird names."

"Well, my older brother, Darry, says I'm weird."

That seemed to satisfy the boy. "I'm Steve."

Sodapop's grin widened. His mother came up from behind. "Pony and I have to get going."

"Mom, this is my friend, Steve." At first, Steve was surprised. He just met this guy and he was already introducing him as his friend. A small grin swept across his face at the thought of already having a buddy.

Mrs. Curtis offered him a warm and friendly smile. "Nice to meet you, Steve."

"Hi." He gave a slight wave.

Mrs. Curtis kissed the top of Soda's head. "You be good now, listen to Ms. Lemorte, and remember what I told you. Have fun you two."

Soda nodded dismissively. "Love you." He hugged Pony tightly telling him he'd see him later. Steve stared after them as they left, amazed.

"That's a tuff car." Soda pointed.

"Huh? Oh." He glanced at the car in his hand. "Blue's my favorite color."

Soda's face brightened more, which Steve didn't think possible. "That's my favorite color, too. When I grow up I'm gonna get a car just like that." He giggled. "Only bigger so I can fit in it."

Steve giggled. "Yeah. Me too Then we can race 'em."

Mrs. Lemorte announced it was time to clean up and flashed the lights. She explained that they were supposed to do it quickly, quietly, and carefully and once done they should meet on the rug. Everyone did as she said. Steve and Soda, though, kept whispering and giggling as they put all the cars into the bin. The teacher gave them a sharp reminder and reprimanded them.

"I don't like her." Steve whispered, heading to the carpet.

"Darry says she's called The Crow!" He whispered back. "Race you!" They both took off running to the rug. Ms. Lemorte yelled at them to walk. They slowed and sat down, agreeing her nickname suited her.

She introduced herself and the classroom, went over all the numerous rules, talked about what they'd learn and by that point Soda could not sit still or pay attention any longer. He had trouble sitting still as it was and her monotonous droning did little to help. Squirming in his seat, he poked Steve's elbow. "Wanna play at recess?"

Steve turned, nodding. "Yeah. And we should sit next to each other at lunch."

"Yeah!" He agreed a bit too loudly.

"Mr. Curtis!" The Crow's eye's narrowed at him. "Stand up!" Not one to suffer from stage fright he did as she demanded. He never minded being the center of attention. "Read this." She slapped a yard stick against the blackboard, making all her students jump. "Out loud!"

Soda blushed as he glanced at the various lines and curves. He couldn't even identify some of the letters and didn't yet know their sounds. His eyes shot round the room helplessly. "I-I don't know." He quietly lowered his embarrassed, tear-filled eyes. Right at that moment he wanted his mommy or daddy or brothers. She made him feel stupid, humiliated.

"It is rule number one. Quiet when the teacher is talking. I suggest you start listening so you don't find yourself playing the role of the fool again. Now, sit."

Soda dropped to his seat, hugging his legs to his chest and burying his face in his knees. Glaring at The Crow, Steve patted his friend's shoulder. "Don't be sad, Soda. She's the fool."

Peering under his arm, he faintly smile. "Thanks, buddy."

By the end of the day, the two of them were best friends, sharing Soda's peanut butter and jelly sandwich, playing together at recess, and sitting next to each other in class. Soda and Steve waited outside for their parents to come pick them up. Most of their classmates already headed home. Mrs. Curtis walked up with Darry and Ponyboy in tow. "Soda, Steve, did you have a good day?"

"I met my bestest friend!" Sodapop elbowed Steve.

Once again, Steve was surprised Mrs. Curtis even asked. He nodded.

"Are your parents here?" She glanced around the playground, expecting to see another adult but noticing how empty it was. Steve colored lightly and shook his head. "Do you want us to wait with you?" Again he quickly shook his head. She frowned as she studied him. "Do you need a ride home, sweetie?"

"Yeah! We can drive you home!" Soda grabbed his friend's hand and was already dragging him to the car. "Then you can ask your mom or dad if you can come over and play!"

Steve smiled at that thought. He liked Sodapop and his family a lot. "My dad won't mind." He finally spoke.

Soda turned to his mom. "Puh-lease, mom! Can't he come over n' play?"

Ms. Curtis nodded. "If your father won't mind." And with that they took off toward the car.


	2. Flowers Are Red

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

**AN: Thank you for the review (First one for this story huzzah!), and the two favorites as well as the views! Okay, now I present to you that scene I talked about in the first author's note. The name of the Harry Chapin song is the title of this chapter. I was listening to it and for some reason thought of Soda. So this is the scene that inspired this whole fanfiction.**

* * *

Sodapop quickly dropped off his coat and backpack to his cubbie and the moment he entered the classroom, he headed directly to the easels. He loved colors.

For a second he studied the blank paper before grabbing a vibrant wax crayon and starting what he considered to be a masterpiece. So entranced in his work, he did not hear Ms. Lemorte coming up from behind him. "What do you think you are doing, Mr. Curtis?"

He continued on with his drawing, his back to her. "Drawlin' flowers." He picked out another color.

"It's not the time for art, young man." She chided sternly. "You aren't the only one in this room and you better start showing some consideration." She took the crayon from his hand. He shrugged a shoulder, about to settle on another color, when she snatched his box away.

Sighing, he turned to look his teacher in the eye. It struck him at that moment, just how much like a crow she looked. Her hands were shoved all the way into her armpits instead of her hips, making arms look like wings. Her talon... er... foot tapped impatiently. "There's a way things should be done, boy! And flowers are green and red!"

"Flowers ain't just green and red." Soda argued. "That's boring."

"Flowers are red and leafs are green! That's the way it is, always has been, and always will be!"

"Nuh-uh." Soda shook his head. "Flowers has many colors. They ain't just green and red."

"You're sassy!" She waved a finger in his face. "There are ways that things should be! And you'll draw flowers the proper way! Flowers are red! Leafs are green! That's how it should be!"

"That's no fun. More colors are funner. There is a lot of colors in the rainbow, the sun, the flowers, all around and I see every color."

Growing tired of, what she considered, his insubordination, she sent him to a work table and made him put his head down. "The sooner you learn that there is way things are supposed to be and you follow that, the better off you'll be! It's for your own good!" He would stay with his head to the table top until he repeated what she told him and "fixed" his picture. He thought it was pretty, though. His parents always loved how colorful his drawing always were. He knew he was right and she was wrong.

Steve, who watched the whole thing, glanced between his friend, squirming and fidgeting with his head to the table, the colorful masterpiece, and the teacher. Staring straight in The Crow's eyes, he walked up to the easels. Reaching into the crayon box, he tore his eyes away only to draw flowers every color _but_ green and red. "You may join your friend on the desk, Mr. Randle!" The Crow squawked.

As Steve put his head down on the desk, he turned to look at Soda; Soda did the same; and they exchanged a grin. They remained there all day.

After school, they decided to give their drawings to Soda's mom and dad. Mrs. and Mr. Curtis thought they were true works of art and hung them on the fridge.


	3. Splodin' Milk Cartons and Dandelions

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

**AN: Woohoo! More than a hundred and fifty views! Thanks for them and the three wonderful reviews! And thank you for the favorites and follows. I'm glad the story is being enjoyed!**

* * *

Sodapop and Steve stood facing The Wall, backs to the playground that was filled with their classmates. The two six-year olds snickered. Soda quickly glanced over his shoulder before turning to his friend with a wide grin. He tried to contort his face into a mock grave and sour scowl. Shoving his hands into his armpits, he tapped his foot. "I hope you learned your lesson, young man." He squawked sending both himself and Steve into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah." Steve said between giggles. "Don't get caught."

"If it isn't Sodapop and Steve." At the sound of the honey-sweet voice, they both turned with wide-google eyes to find no other than the very kind Mrs. Stacey. Both liked Ms. Stacey a lot. She was the other kindergarten teacher. "Why am I not surprised to see the two of you here?" She offered them a good-natured smile.

Brushing some golden locks out of his face, Soda flashed his charming grin that could make anyone (except The Crow) melt. "You're looking very pretty today, Ms. Stacy."

"Why thank you, Sodapop."

Steve spotted some dandelions in the cracks of the sidewalk and bent down to pick them. He held them out for her. "These are for you, Ms. Stacey."

"How did you know wild flowers were my favorite, Steve?" He smiled at that. "I think I'll put them in a vase on my desk. I think they'll look very nice there." She admired the flowers. "You boys are so sweet. Now, how did you find yourselves facing The Wall this time?"

Both broke out into giggles. "Esplodin' milk cartons."

"Now, why would you do a thing like that?" Her voice remained calm, soft, and gentle.

"'Cause it makes a loud BOOM!" Soda exclaimed, jumping and throwing his arms out dramatically. "And you shoulda seen The Crow's..." Steve elbowed him and gave him a pointed look. "I mean, you shoulda seen Ms. Lemorte's face when one 'sploded right by her feet." The boys bursted out laughing again.

"She jumped so high I bet she hit her head on the moon." Steve added, doubled over.

"Now, boys." Ms. Stacey told them gently. "That was not a very nice thing to do." Steve stuffed his hands in his pockets, his bottom lip sticking out. And Soda smiled innocently, batting his eyes. Both gave her puppy-dog eyes.

"We didn't mean to scare her." Steve lied. "Honest."

"And we're sorry, Ms. Stacey." Soda added. They were sorry to Ms. Stacey, but not The Crow, though.

She couldn't help but grin at them. "Just make sure you let Ms. Lemorte know that." They nodded. She shook her head at them, chuckling lightly. "I'm going to go attend to my lovely bouquet and I'll leave you two to finish thinking about what you did." Ms. Stacey left and the boys faced The Wall again.

"You like Ms. Stacey." Soda teased Steve.

Turning bright red, Steve denied such accusations. "Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh! You gave her flowers."

"Well, you like her, too! You said she was pretty."

Soda thought for a moment. "We should pick her flowers everyday."

Steve nodded in agreement. "Sh. The Crow's circling." He elbowed his friend and they both quieted.

"Mr. Curtis and Mr. Randle." They both turned around to see The Crow with her grave and sour scowl, hands shoved into her armpits, tapping her foot. Instantly their hands flew up to their mouths to keep from laughing. "I hope you learned your lesson, young men." She squawked.

They nodded quickly and finally relieved of The Wall, they took off toward the playground, snickering.


	4. Barber Shop

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

**AN: Thanks for the views, reviews, favorites and follows. I thought it might be fun to include some of the other characters.**

* * *

It was free play in Ms. Lemorte's class and Soda and Steve knew exactly what they wanted to do. As Soda pulled out a chair, Steve grabbed a smock from the art area. "Now we need moosetashes!" Soda happily cheered.

Steve questioned his friend. "Moosetashes? Why?"

Soda nodded enthusiastically. "Because they're tuff!" Steve couldn't argue with that. He and Soda grabbed the mirror and some markers and tried to draw on moustaches. Of course, where Steve scribbled some brown over his upper lip, Soda chose blue (following the same logic as why they needed moustaches in the first place).

"All we need is customers." Steve and Soda scanned the room, looking for the right kids to ask. Just then, Bob and Randy pointed at them, laughing. They didn't like Bob and Randy. Those boys were always mean and sticking their nose up at them and laughing at them because they didn't have as nice clothes or the newest toys. "Wanna be our customers? We're playing barber shop."

"_You're_ the ones who need a haircut!" Bob teased.

Steve folded his arms. "We don't serve stupid-heads."

"Shop policy." Soda added. His eye spotted two girls in fancy dresses, playing with dolls. He walked over, flashing his smile. "'Noon ladies. Can me 'n Steve 'trest you in a hair cut?"

The one with red hair gave Soda a once over and shook her head. "You shouldn't trust a barber with a blue 'stash." She turned back to her baby doll.

Her friend in the pigtails giggled. "Here, Cherry." She handed the red-haired girl her doll. "Watch Amelia."

"Marcia!" Cherry protested, but Marcia was already following Soda back to where Steve was waiting.

As Marcia sat down, she pretended to fluff her hair and said in her most sophisticated and grown-up voice, "Just a trim."

Soda fiddled with the smock, pretending to tie it around Marcia's neck and Steve handed him some scissors. Carefully, he opened and closed them around the top of her head. "Snip, snip... Oops!" The scissors accidentally caught one of her pigtails and Soda stood frozen, holding a handful of her hair. He gasped, wide-eyed and turned to Steve whose eyes were just as big.

"What happened?" Marcia turned around, worried.

Soda quickly hid it behind his back. "Nuttin'!" She faced forward in her seat again.

"Stick it back on." Steve whispered.

Soda tried, but soon figured out hair didn't work that way. Both boys were panicking. "Tape sticks things together." Steve retrieved some tape and Soda tried taping the pigtail back on, but it didn't stick.

"Ow!" Marcia complained. "You're pulling my hair!"

"Glue?" Steve offered desperately, holding out a paste bottle. Turning the bottle upside down, Soda poured glue all over the side of her head.

Feeling the thick substance drip down her face, Marcia leapt to her feet. "What are you doing?" That's when she noticed the clump of hair in Soda's hand and the tape dispenser and glue by the chair. Her eyes went wide as she grabbed for the mirror.

"I'm telling!" Cherry cried from behind Marcia and ran in the direction of The Crow. All hope was lost for the boys by that point.

An ear-piercing wail filled the classroom as Marcia started to cry. "Sodapop Curtis!" Shrieked The Crow and Soda felt tears in his own eyes.

"I-I didn't mean to." He miserably sputtered. "It was an accident."

Tears streamed Soda's face as he sat outside the principal's office. He really didn't mean to actually cut Marcia's hair and he and Steve tried to fix it. But he felt horrible and no kid could hold it together being hollered and yelled at like he was by Ms. Lemorte. He bursted into tears, pleading his case and Steve took up for him. Worse of all, his mommy and daddy were going to be very mad.

Mr. and Mrs. Curtis entered the hallway with Ponyboy in tow. The little three year old hurried over to where Sodapop sat, climbed up on one of the chairs next to his brother and hugged him. "Don't cry, Soda." Once he saw his parents, he began to cry harder and blubbered out the story, repeating that it was an accident and he didn't mean to and he's very sorry.

Mr. Curtis began to laugh, much to Soda's surprise. "Darrel!" Mrs. Curtis shot her husband a look.

"Dear, you have to admit. It is pretty funny!" With his father's laughter and Pony's joining giggles, Soda couldn't help but giggle a little, too. Even his mother, despite her effort to keep a straight face, grinned.

"You ain't mad?" He wiped his face with the back of his hand.

Mr. and Mrs. Curtis crouched down to his level. "You made a mistake, Pepsi-Cola. It was an accident." His father wiped away some of Soda's tears.

"Next time you pretend, Sodapop Patrick," his mother told him sternly, "You use your fingers and not actual scissors."

Grinning once more, he nodded. "Yes, mommy."

She licked her thumb and rubbed it against the blue smudge over his upper lip. "What on earth is on your face?"

He pushed her hand away. "Aw, mom!"


	5. Show And Tell

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. I only own the evil Ms. Lemorte (The Crow) and the nice Ms. Stacey.**

**AN: Cool! My story's in a community! :D I'm glad everyone is enjoying the endless fluff and cuteness of Sodapop as a kindergartener. Here's some more!**

* * *

Soda was excited. Today was show and tell! Ms. Lemorte said they had to bring in something special and he knew immediately what was most special to him. The whole day, he couldn't sit still. He bounced excitedly in his seat, rough housing more with Steve, fidgeting and squirming. And you can forget about paying attention. His mind was on one thing and one thing only.

Lunch was awfully close. He could tell by the growling of his stomach. Just as he was patting his tummy, telling it to hold it's horses because they still had to do show and tell, Steve elbowed him and pointed toward the doorway. "What's your mom doing here?" He whispered, while The Crow was droning on about the rules and the importance of waiting and listening and giving the speaker your undivided attention.

"Mom! Ponyboy!" Soda leapt up and skipped over to them, throwing his arms around them. "You're right on time!"

"Sodapop Curtis!" The Crow admonished. "You were not dismissed from your spot!"

Ms. Curtis, patted her son on the back. "I'm sorry, Ms. Lemorte. That was my fault. I'm here with Pony for Soda's show and tell."

The Crow frowned. "I was not aware you would be joining us."

"Didn't you receive my note?" Ms. Curtis asked, finding it difficult to venture further into the classroom with Ponyboy hiding behind her legs and Soda hugging her. Judging by the disgruntled look on the teacher's face, she knew the answer. "Soda, you were supposed to give Ms. Lemorte the note."

Digging in his pocket, he withdrew a crumbled up paper and smiled up innocently at his mother, batting his eyes. "I forgot."

Ms. Curtis shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

Sighing heavily, The Crow cleared her throat. "Grab a seat, so we may begin."

As Ms. Curtis grabbed a chair behind the carpet, Soda grabbed Pony's hand and lead him to his spot on the carpet. "You can sit with me, Pony. But you gotta be really quiet and give the person whose speaking your indived attention." He pulled Pony to his lap and grinned wildly.

Ms. Lemorte asked for volunteers and Soda's hand shot up quicker than lightning. He waved it enthusiastically. "Ooooh! Ooooh!"

"I do not have monkeys in my classroom, Mr. Curtis. And I can assure you with the way you have been behaving all day, you will be the last to go!" The Crow sniffed. She scanned the students with their hands raised, then settled on Steve who had no interest in going at all. "Mr. Randle, stand and tell us about what you brought."

Steve stood, hands shoved in his pocket. He withdrew a blue, toy car. "It's a car. It's blue. It was my dad's. I like it." A boy of many words. He plopped down in his seat. Ms. Lemorte called another student to stand up and share. As they went through the whole class, Soda became more and more bored. He entertained himself with bouncing Pony in his lap or poking Steve or blowing in Pony's ear. He couldn't care less about some girl's dress or the newest most expensive toy some boy got from his father from Europe. Other than Steve, he had the bestest most awesomest show and tell ever!

Finally, when he thought he couldn't take it any longer, Ms. Lemorte called him up to the front of the class. He hopped up, dragging Pony along with him. "This," He declared dramatically. He loved being the center of attention. "Is my baby brother, Ponyboy Micheal Curtis! He doesn't like it when I call him a baby, though! He's three!" He stuck out three fingers. Ponyboy hid behind him. "He's shy." Soda told the class. There was a lot of "aw"s and "oh"s. "He likes to drawl and have stories read to him and has an obertactive imagination, mom says!" He beamed and turned to his younger brother. "Say hi, Pony."

Glancing at the class with his big gray-green eyes, he gave a small wave. Again, the classroom broke out into "aw"s and Pony ducked back behind Soda.

"He's real smart too. He can sing the whole alphabet already and count to five!" Again, the room filled with impressed "Oooohs!" "But most of all," he hugged his brother tightly, squeezing the daylights out of him and swinging him around, "he is the bestest baby brother ever and mostest imporent to me!"

The lunch bell sounded and The Crow, sticking her nose up at Soda and Pony, dismissed the students. Ms. Curtis walked up to her two sons. "Soda, Pony and I thought since we were here anyway we could all eat lunch together. We made a picnic with chocolate cake and everything. The basket is right outside."

"Oh, boy!" He clapped his hands at the thought.

Ms. Curtis noticed Steve standing nearby. "You, too, Steve. Does cake sound good?" Smiling, Steve nodded and raced Soda and Pony outside.

They found a nice shaded area under a tree and Ms. Curtis laid out a blanket. She pulled some food out of the basket and Soda plopped down beside her, tugging Pony to the other side of him. Steve frowned at Pony. He normally sat next to his best friend. He settled for a spot next to Ms. Curtis. They began digging in, Soda chatting animatedly with his mouth full, Pony lost in his own little three-year old dream land, and Steve still not happy Pony took his spot.

As Pony glanced around the playground at all the different kids eating and playing, he noticed one dark-haired little boy, who looked a bit young for kindergarten, sitting by himself with no food. He snatched his slice of cake, stood up, and walked over to the boy without a word. The boy looked up at the three-year old and the offering silently. For a few minutes, neither moved nor blinked. Pony gave a small smile, grabbed hold of his hand and started dragging him back to the picnic.

"Pony, did you make a friend?" Ms. Curtis smiled at the dark-haired boy. Pony nodded, pulling the boy down beside him. "What is your name, sweetie?"

"Johnny Cade." The answer was so low, they almost didn't hear it.

"Johnny, cake?" Pony pushed his slice over to Johnny.

Soda let out a chocolate filled laughed. "No, Pony. It's Johnny _Cade_, not Johnny Cake!"

Steve joined in, "Johnnycake!"

Johnny flushed lightly, but cracked a small smile as he slowly began eating the cake. "So, Johnnycake," Soda turned to their newest addition, "You're in Ms. Stacey's class, right?"

Johnny nodded. "You are _so_ lucky!" Soda exclaimed. Steve nodded in agreement. "After we're done eating, we're playing racecars on the swings. Pony's gonna play, but he needs some help 'cause he's too little to get on the swing all by hisself and he can't pump real good, neither." At this comment, Steve glared at Ponyboy. "Wanna play, too?"

Once more, Johnny nodded and instantly they were friends.


	6. Food Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

**AN: This was a fun chapter to write! :D**

* * *

Soda and Steve playfully and loudly shoved each other as they entered the school cafeteria, much to the chagrin of The Crow, who preferred a more quiet and orderly line. She was glad to be rid of them, at least for an hour or so. Let them be someone else's problem, she thought as she stalked off to the teacher's lounge.

They spotted Johnny sitting by himself near the end of one of the tables, again without food. Ms. Stacey handed him an apple and offered him a sweet smile before following Ms. Lemorte. "Johnny!" Soda cried and bounced over to his new friend, Steve following. They plopped down and Soda gave him a huge grin, eliciting a small one from him.

"Uh, Soda." Steve gave his friend a pointed look. "Ain't you forgetting sometin'?" Frowning in thought, Soda scratched his chin and glanced around at the other students before shrugging. Steve hit the palm of his hand to his forehead. "It's kinda hard to eat lunch when you ain't got no food."

Johnny held out his apple. "Aw, Johnnycake, we can't take your apple!" Sodapop pushed it back to him. "What're you gonna eat if we did?" Johnny simply shrugged.

"Sodapop!" They all turned toward the exasperated voice and Soda broke out into a smile once more at seeing no other than Darry holding out a brown paper bag. "You forgot your lunch again! You'd forget your head if it wasn't screwed on!" He messed up his younger brother's hair some more. "If you ask me, it's a bit loose." He headed off in the direction of his friend, Paul.

"Hey, Darry!" Soda called, taking a scoop of pudding from his sack lunch. As Darry turned around, a glop of chocolate flew at him. He ducked just in time and it sailed over his head, hitting their friend, Two-bit Mathews, in the face.

"I've been creamed!" Two-bit exclaimed, shocked, holding his food tray.

Darry, Soda, Steve, and Johnny cracked up laughing. "Puddinged." Steve corrected.

A sly, conniving smile unfolded across Two-bit's chocolate covered face. "Oh, you think that's funny?" He grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes and threw it at them. It hit Darry right between the eyes.

The nine-year old growled. "You're dead!" Two-bit gulped as Darry grabbed a plastic spoon and started launching peas.

Steve and Soda exchanged a look and shouted "FOOD FIGHT", diving for cover. Johnny followed their lead. Under the table, Soda handed Johnny some ammo.

And it was on! The whole lunch room broke into a full fledge war!

At one point, Steve accidentally hit one of the girls from class, Evie. Her eyes narrowed on him and she marched over with her tray of applesauce and shoved it in his face. He glowered at her, but she merely smirked back in the midst of raining food, brushing her hands. Soda laughed at his friend's expense as Steve flicked some sauce in his direction, until ketchup poured over Soda's head. He looked up to see Evie's friend, Sandy, smiling down at him and he grinned back.

Some little girls in fancy dresses, crying over their hair and clothes, shrieked and ran in the direction of the teacher's lounge with every intent to tattle.

A little while later, Darry, Two-bit, Steve, Soda, and Johnny found themselves in the principal's office, awaiting their parents. "Both of them?" Ms. Curtis asked, surprised. But she got her answer when she saw all five boys sticky and dripping, drenched in a variety of food, condiments, and beverages. Mr. Curtis bursted out laughing at the sight.

Ponyboy ran up to his brothers, climbed on Darry's lap and swiped a finger across some chocolate pudding on his cheek. Sticking it in his mouth, he smiled at his older brothers. "Mmm!"


	7. Cooties

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

**AN: Thank you to all who review, favorite, follow, and read! :D A special thanks to ****Mrs. Pony Curtis**** for catching my mistake with Johnny's nickname. I went back and fixed those chapters. Now for the myth every kindergartener knows by heart... Cooties...**

* * *

Sodapop, Steve, and Johnny were playing by the slide, when Evie and Sandy started to climb up. Steve stepped in their way, and held out his arm to stop them. "You can't play here. No girl's allowed."

Evie and Sandy exchanged a look. "We've got just as much right to play on the slide as you." Evie jabbed her finger into Steve's chest.

"Nuh-uh!" Steve knocked her finger away, folded his arms, and shouted.

"Yeah-huh!" Evie folded her arms, too, shouting louder.

"Nuh-uh!" They went back and forth, each growing louder. Soda and Sandy merely exchanged a smile and waved lightly to each other. Having enough of the argument, Evie finally shouted, "If you don't let us play on this slide me 'n Sandy'll kiss you all and give you cooties."

All threw boys made a face, much to the amusement of the girls. Evie took a step closer toward Steve with an evil grin, and Steve took a step back gulping, looking over to Soda. Soda and Johnny, slowly began backing up as well. "Darry said sometin' 'bout cooties."

Sandy and Evie advanced, and all three boys made a run for it. Sliding down, they dashed in three different directions as the two girls laughed and chased them. Evie was gaining on Steve. "Soda!" He cried for help, weaving and trying to do everything in his power to lose Evie.

"I'ma comin' for ya, buddy!" Soda yelled, but just as he was about to help his friend, Sandy came flying out of nowhere, had him cornered and kissed his cheek, laughing. He gasped, trying to wipe the invisible kiss off. "Man down! Man down! She kissed me! I've been kissed! I'm impected!" He fell to the ground dramatically. "Save yourself!"

She ran off to get Johnny as Evie kissed Steve. He dropped down beside Soda. "Yuck!" Steve stuck out his tongue, nose wrinkled, wiping his cheek.

"Johnny, where ever you are, you're our only hope!" Soda cried.

Steve and Soda watched as Johnny managed to elude the two kindergarten girls. Sandy and Evie raced around, scratching their heads at his disappearance. When the two boys heard footsteps behind them, they turned to find no other than Johnny, quietly crawling out of a dark corner by the side of the building. "Save yourself, Johnny! We've been impected!"

"Wait!" Soda gasped, sitting up. "I member sometin' Darry said 'bout cooties!" His grin took up his whole face. "Johnny, you can save us!" He cheered. "Steve, we're saved!"

"How?" Johnny asked in a tiny voice.

"You gotta take our arms and go," he drew the circles and dots as he chanted, "circle, circle, dot, dot, now you have a cootie shot! Then you saved Steve n' me and we're no longer impected."

Steve shook his head. "I don't like shots and Johnny's not a doctor!"

"It don't hurt none and Johnny'll be careful, won't you Johnny?" Johnny nodded and took Soda's arm drawing the circles and dots and chanting. He moved on to give Steve the shot.

As soon as he finished chanting "cootie shot", he felt kisses on both his cheeks and yelped. All three spun around to see Evie and Sandy laughing. "Now you've got double the cooties!"

Johnny looked frightened. "Don't worry, Johnny. Steve 'n me will give you two cootie shots and then you'll have cooties no more!" They took his arms and traced the circles and dots. "Circle, circle, dot, dot, now you've got a cootie shot! You're saved!" They turned toward the girls. "Now you can't impect us no more!"

"Oh, yeah?" Evie stepped up to Steve, and took his arm, drawing as she chanted. "Circle, circle, square, square now you got them everywhere!" Steve wiped his arm on Johnny's shoulder. "Now he's got them!" He yelled and everyone dashed off, in an odd game of tag, which continued throughout the day, even after the recess bell rang.


	8. Picture Day!

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

**AN: Thanks for the review, views, favorites, and follows. Say cheese!**

* * *

Many of the children were dressed in nice, fancy clothes. Even those not adorned ostentatiously with garish outfits, tucked their shirts into their jeans or skirts. Everyone's hair was combed with not a hair out of place and their faces were all scrubbed clean. Adults oohed and awed over the "little ladies and gentlemen", made up like porcelain dolls, reminding them to keep themselves straight and orderly and to not move for fear of unsightly wrinkles, contamination, or ruin. They stood with superficial, plastic smiles or, in Steve's case, arms folded and a scowl. It was no other then picture day!

Then, Sodapop Curtis came bouncing into the room. His hair was uncombed, sticking up wildly. His clothes wrinkled and untucked, with grass stains and dirt. Dirt smeared across his cheek and nose and he wore a chocolate covered, ear-to-ear, adorably dazzling grin. He hopped around, unable to contain the excitement of having his picture taken.

As they waited in line for the condescending photographer to say it was their turn, Soda poked Steve. "Yer supposed ta smile, buddy!"

"It's boring!" Steve grumbled. "And I look stupid!"

Soda examined his friend from head to toe. "You do look kinda funny." He agreed and Steve threw up his hands and groaned. "Why_ is_ everyone playin' dress up?"

"It's _picture day_!" Steve exclaimed, annoyed. "We're supposed ta."

Soda pondered that for a moment and shook his head. "But that ain't no fun. Here." He started to mess up Steve's hair and Steve untucked his shirt. "Better, but ya still look funny." Steve rolled his eyes and playfully pushed Soda. Soda shoved him back, them both laughing loudly, receiving glares from The Crow.

Johnny sat down on the stool in front of the camera. "Look at the ducky." The photographer squeezed a rubber duck. "Smile!"

"Hey, look it's Johnny! Hi Johnnycake!" Soda hollered over. Johnny looked up with a timid smile, and the camera flashed. He hopped off the stool, giving a small wave and headed toward Ms. Stacey's class.

Steve elbowed Soda. "There's Two-bit." He sat on the stool and immediately put his hands up as though confronted by the police. "Don't shoot!" Chuckling, he sat down and attempted a serious face, addressing the photographer. "You must feel kept in the dark a lot." The photographer gave him a funny look. "I am wondering, though, what's your angle?"

"Look at the ducky!" The photographer squeaked the duck. "Smile!"

"I wasn't expecting two quacks!" Two-bit laughed and started making faces at the camera. Needless to say, when Two-bit hopped off the stool, the photographer was relieved.

Both boys spotted Darry and called over to him, waving. He rolled his eyes and waved back, sitting on the stool. The photographer snapped the picture, fortunately he did not dare quack the duck for the nine-year old.

By that point, it was their turn. Steve sat down on the stool with a deathly glare. "Look at the ducky!"

Steve flipped him off. "Look at the birdy!"

"Steve Randle!" The Crow scolded.

Steve lowered his hand with a grimace. "Just smile, kid." When Soda noticed Steve still not smiling, he called over and started making funny faces. Steve almost fell off the stool laughing and the camera flashed. He hopped off, heading toward the still berating Ms. Lemorte.

Sodapop hopped up on the stool and began spinning around in the seat. "Hi!" He chirped.

"Look at the ducky!"

"Does the ducky have a name?" Soda cocked his head to the side.

The photographer groaned. "No. Just..."

"He should have a name!" Soda decided and the photographer pinched the bridge of his nose. "You should call him Quackers, or Squeaks, or Bob, 'cause they bob in the water. There's a kid in our class named Bob. He's not nice. He calls me 'n Steve names 'n points at us 'n laughs. Steve's my bestest friend. He was the one who..."

"FORGET THE DUCK!" The photographer cried, tossing the duck away. "JUST. SMILE!"

"Okay!" Soda beamed. "I smile all da time! I like ta smile! My mommy and daddy says I were born smilin'!"

The photographer quickly snapped the photo. Soda hopped off the stool cheerfully, and skipped over to where Steve was standing.

"Get ready for the class photo. Remember you are proper young ladies and gentlemen, not little hoodlums Steve Randle." The Crow organized the students.

"Oh, god, please, no! No more!" The photographer looked horrified at all the innocent faces staring up at him. The Crow turned around and gave him one her world-famous glares as though he were one of her students.

All the kindergarteners sat stiffly, the girls with their ankles hooked and their hands in their laps and the boys at attention. Heads raised and shoulders squared. Again there were the superficial, plastic smiles. But right as the photographer was about to snap the photo, Steve and Soda put their arms around each other's shoulders and gave each other bunny ears, laughing.

By the time The Crow even noticed that, or Soda's appearance, the photographer was already packing up his equipment, swearing to never take this job again.


	9. Boo boos and Ouchies

**Disclsimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

* * *

It's a long way down from the top of the monkey bars and the woodchips below weren't the softest surface to land on. Of course, that was the last thing on Soda and Steve's mind when flipping backwards and hanging upside down. The sound of taunting laughter drew them back upwards and they found themselves face to face with Bob and Randy. "Look at the monkeys!" They laughed and pointed.

That was the final straw! Soda had enough of them! He folded his arms and his eyes became blazing with anger. He was tired of them always picking on and bullying him and his friends. "You're the ones dressed like monkeys!"

Bob and Randy's eyes narrowed and they gave him a hard shove. Soda lost balance, tumbled off and slammed his head into the ground. For a moment he froze in shock. His lip began trembling and his eyes filled with tears. His head was really starting to pound and his elbow stung. Whimpering he sat up, knees close to his chest, and he put his hands on his head. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..."

Steve clambered down to aid his friend, shooting nasty glares at the bullies. "Soda? You okay?" He asked gently.

"Noooooo." Soda sniffled. "My head hurts and my elbow."

The Crow circled, flying towards them, harshly squawking, "What on earth is going on here?"

"They pushed Soda!" Steve pointed an accusing finger toward Bob and Randy.

"He fell!" They protested.

When it was their word against Soda and Steve, The Crow sided with Bob and Randy. "I didn't see what happened." She sniffed as her excuse.

"They pushed me!" Soda argued.

The Crow studied him for a moment. "I'm sure it was an accident." She had Steve help Soda to the nurse's office.

As soon as they entered, the rotund and jovial nurse immediately rushed over, gushing about them. "Oh, you poor baby! What happened?"

"I was on the monkey bars... 'n... 'n Bob 'n Randy pushed me off!" Soda explained through sniffles and tears.

"What hurts, baby?" She cooed and doted on Soda as Steve stood nearby. As Soda pointed and told her, she gave him ice and went into the closet to retrieve some band-aids.

Just then, Darry walked in with Johnny. "Nurse Rosemund will heal your eye."

"What's wrong with your eye, Johnny?" Steve asked. Johnny looked up, silently providing the answer to his question. Both Soda and Steve gasped at his black eye.

"Did you fall off the monkey bars, too?" Soda inquired as he held the ice to the bump on his head.

"Sodapop!" Not expecting to see Soda there, Darry was concerned and surprised. Immediately, he looked his brother over. "You alright, little buddy?"

Swinging his feet, Soda nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm alright now. How 'bout you, Johnny?"

"What happened?" Darry demanded to know. Steve explained the whole thing and Darry's face darkened. "Nobody messes with my kid brother!" Johnny and Steve took a few steps back at his threatening tone. "Two-bit and I'll get 'em good!"

"Me too!" Steve vowed and Johnny nodded in agreement.

Nurse Rosemund came back with a box of band-aids. "Here you are, baby. This will make your elbow feel all better." She carefully stuck it on, receiving one of Soda's famous grins.

Once she noticed Johnny, she began doting on and cooing over him. "Your poor eye, baby!" She sat him down next to Soda and gave him some ice.

"He walked into the school yard with it, ma'am." Darry informed her.

"What happened?" She asked the quiet kindergartener.

Johnny's big brown eyes shot between all of them, hesitantly. "Tripped."

"It must've been a very nasty spill!" Nurse Rosemund reached into her pocket. "But I know just the thing to cheer you boys up." She held out her hand and sitting in her palm were four butterscotch candies. "For the patients and their helpers." Each boy took one and their faces brightened as they popped them into their mouths. A collective "mmm" filled the room.

The bell for the start of the day sounded and she ushered the boys out of her office. "You don't want to be late. Return the ice packs when you're done with them!" And they hurried off to class.


	10. The Library

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. I only own the characters I made up.**

**AN: I apologize for such a late update. Courses began again, which is fun! Yes, I know, I'm a geek! XD Also, I've sort of gotten caught up in my other fanfics! Thank you all for your patience with the updates, as well as my awesome readers, reviewers, followers and favoriters! Some things to look forward to in Sodapop's various kindergarten adventures include "When I Grow Up", Back to School Night, and either Mother's Day or Father's Day. My pool of ideas seems to be running a little short, so if you have any suggestions for a kindergarten related thing I'd be incredibly grateful! But for now... Shhhhh!**

* * *

Ms. Wickenden was as old as a dinosaur. She was about as friendly as one, too. Rumor had it she ate children who returned books late for lunch! Her liver spots and hairy mole on the tip of her nose did little to help the rumors. She looked like a witch out of a Grimms brother fairytale.

The kindergarteners entered her dark and dusty lair with great trepidation, cowering at her dusty coughs and cackles. They were almost too afraid to make a noise, which suited Wickenden perfectly. They gathered around and sat on the carpet in front of her seat. Holding up one bony, crooked finger, she narrowed her eyes on them. "We have one rule here," she cackled. "And that is silence!" There was a collective gulp.

A child sneezed, another coughed. "I SAID SILENCE!" All the students jumped, wide eyed. "Now, you may _**QUIETLY**_ go look for one book. Once the desired book is chosen, you bring it up here. I will stamp it and it is yours for a week. You will bring it back and it better be in a pristine condition!" She turned with a sniff to prepare the stamp for the books.

Now dismissed, the students slowly and carefully made their way to the bookshelves. Well, slowly and carefully for everyone except Sodapop and Steve. By this point, they were playfully shoving each other and laughing. "I said _**CAREFULLY**_and** _QUIETLY_**!" Wickenden shrilled. "I will not remind you again!"

Steve quickly searched for a book about cars as Soda eagerly dashed about. He skimmed the picture books until he found one with a toy bunny on the cover, one with a bull, and one with a blue train. He let a squeal of excitement, getting yet another sharp rebuke. Steve gave him a funny look. It was no secret Soda hated reading and had trouble enough sitting still long enough to have a story read to him. But Soda didn't notice.

He ran to where the ancient librarian waited, being reminded sharply to walk, and piled the books upon the counter with a broad grin. "I want these!" He announced.

"Shh!" Wickenden shushed him, but his smile remained. "You can only have one." She sniffed.

Soda frowned. "But these are for my baby brother!"

Again, she shushed him. "You can only have one. Do you want The Velveteen Rabbit, The Story of Ferdinand The Bull, or The Little Engine That Could?"

"Do any of them have a horse in 'em?" Soda loved horses!

"Lower your voice," The librarian hissed venomously. "Or I'll send you out to the hall and you won't get any book!" At this threat, Soda quickly closed his mouth. She took The Velveteen Rabbit, stamped it and handed it back to him.

He hurried to a table and began flipping through the pictures, thinking how happy Pony will be when he sees the book. When Steve finished checking out his car book, Soda waved him over, held up his book and happily cried, "Look, Steve, there's a horse!"

"SODAPOP CURTIS! HALL, NOW!" The librarian shrilled, pointing to the door. Soda scooped up his book and headed toward the hallway.

* * *

**AN: Oh yeah, I don't own The Velveteen Rabbit, The Story of Ferdinand The Bull, or The Little Engine That Could. Though I love The Velveteen Rabbit and The Story of Ferdinand The Bull!**


	11. Math Problem

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. I only own The Crow, who is based on many different actual teachers!**

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews, views, follows, and favorites! I appreciate you all taking time out of your busy schedule to read my story and tell me what you think. Also, thank you for all your suggestions. I will definitely work them into the story! :D**

**Math+Soda= ?**

* * *

There is nothing quite as frustrating as math, nor anything more boring than staring down a worksheet. It was too quiet and along with sitting still for too long, Sodapop felt close to banging his head against the desk. He couldn't read the clock yet, but he was sure the hands should at least be _moving_! Groaning, he crossed his arm and pouted.

The Crow circled to his desk, narrowing her beady eyes at his blank paper. There was nothing but his name on the top and some doodles on the side. She jabbed her bony, crooked finger into the paper. "Get to work!"

"It's too hard!" He complained, lip sticking out and puppy eyes wide and pleading.

"It's not too hard! It's the easiest thing in the world! It's simple! Everyone else can do it!" Soda laid his head in his arms on the desk. _It's not simple_, he thought, _and everyone else can do it but me_. He just wanted her to leave him alone, but she remained rooted to the spot. "Only an idiot can't do this! Are you an idiot? Are you stupid?"

She was starting to make him feel like it. His bottom lip started to quiver. "I'm not the idiot," he mumbled, "you are."

Fortunately for him, she didn't hear. Part of him wished she did. "Sit up, pick up your pencil, and get to work!" Lifting his head, he did as she demanded and now, with pencil in hand, he looked at the first problem for the hundredth time. Sally has 2 apples and picks 3 more. How many does she have in all? He didn't know! He couldn't do it! It was too hard! He couldn't make any sense out of it! Why did he care if Sally had apples? The crow snapped her fingers impatiently. "Come on! It's easy! Two apples and three more! Come on! What is two apples and three more? Come on!"

He was growing more and more frustrated. He didn't get it. What was he supposed to do? This didn't even look like math! There was no plus sign or equal sign! What was he supposed to do and how was he supposed to do it? He glanced around the room and his eyes met Steve who was wildly waving a hand in the air. Soda shot him a confused look. Steve pointed to his hand and tried to mouth something. Soda turned his eyes to his own hand. Was the answer there? If it was, he couldn't see it.

"Fi-ve." Steve coughed. "Fi-ve!"

The Crow spun around. "Mr. Randle, I was not asking you! Shut your mouth and return to your own work! Another peep out of you and you'll be facing the wall at recess and receive a call home!" Steve turned back to his own worksheet, catching an appreciative smile from his friend, who quickly scribbled the number down.

"The next one, Mr. Curtis!" Once more, she jabbed her finger into problem number two. "Come on! If you don't finish this before the bell rings, you will spend your lunch and recess finishing it!"

If Rob takes four of Sally's apples, how many does she have left? Soda frowned. Why should he care about Sally or Rob and their apples? He still didn't know how to do these problems! And The Crow's badgering and snapping wasn't helping any. He finally became so frustrated that he threw his pencil to the ground. "Aw it don't make no sense!" He huffed, blowing his hair out of his face. "It's too hard!"

Just then the bell rang and The Crow excused everyone but Sodapop, who had to sit at the desk until the horrid worksheet was complete. It was a long recess, which ended with him finally scribbling random numbers for every problem. For the rest of the day he was more restless than usual.


	12. Back To School Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

**AN: I can't thank you enough for the views, reviews, favorites, and follows. Sorry that it's been such a long time since I updated on this story. I've been trying to write some of the suggestions. I have a Snow Day chapter started, but it's not ready yet. Once more, rest assured I will be using the suggestions. But it's been too long since I've written anything for this story, so here you go... Enjoy!**

* * *

The door slammed behind them, announcing to the whole house that they were home from school. All of them were eagerly chatting about the night. Soda kicked off his shoes, sending them flying in two different directions, and shrugged off his jacket, dropping it and his backpack to the floor. Ponyboy immediately came racing out of his room, greeting his brother like he normally did. He pounced on Soda with a huge hug. "Hiya, Pony." He grinned up at Darry, who was already pulling out his homework.

"Johnny!" Pony cried happily and clambered over Two-bit who lazily lounged on the floor, watching the television. The three year old joined his quiet friend on the couch. Pony pulled out his crayons and some paper. The two sat silently, coloring and whispering every so often.

Soda pulled out some of his matchbox cars, Steve and his favorite toys. "I can't wait for tanight! We'll see ya there, right?"

Steve shook his head. "I ain't goin'."

Soda frowned at that. "Why not?"

"My dad's busy." Steve shrugged.

"Well," Soda resolved. "You'll just haveta come with us, then." Steve nodded in appreciation.

"What's tanight?" Pony asked.

Steve scowled at him. "It ain't nuttin' for _you_." Pony pouted.

"It's back to school night." Soda explained.

"How come your goin' back if you just got home?" Pony looked toward his all knowing oldest brother.

"It's where we get to show mom and dad all of our hard work." Darry explained.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Curtis walked into the livingroom, wiping her hands on a dish towel. "How was school?"

"Good!" Came the collective answer.

She looked disapprovingly at the mess caused by her middle son and put her hands on her hips. "Sodapop Patrick Curtis! How many times have I told you to not leave your stuff on the floor? Pick them up and put them away."

Soda gave her an apologetic grin. Whenever he flashed that smile it made it very difficult to remain cross with him. "Sorry, mom." He did as he was told.

"Do you have any homework?" She questioned him.

Ensuring to focus heavily on the task of hanging up his coat so he wouldn't have to look her in the eye, he shook his head. "No. We ain't got no homework on accounta it's such a big night 'n all, right, Steve?"

Steve hated lying to Mrs. Curtis, but he'd always have his buddy's back. "We ain't got no homework."

Satisfied she went back into the kitchen to start dinner. Just then, the door slammed for a second time, and in bounded Mr. Curtis. He affectionately punched Darry in the shoulder, ruffled Soda's hair, and tapped Pony on the nose. "Hey guys. How was school?"

Again, there was a chorus of "Good!"

"Hey, dad." Soda tugged at his arm. His father turned his grin to his son. "Steve's old man can't take him tanight. Can he come with us?"

"The more the merrier." Mr. Curtis agreed. "Ya'll staying for dinner?"

Two-bit shook his head. "Mom's off tonight."

"How 'bout you, Steve? Johnny?" Steve nodded, but Johnny just shrugged.

As he headed off to the kitchen, Pony threw his arms around Johnny. "Don't be sad Johnny."

Soda looked up and noticed for the first time the defeated look on Johnny's face. His puppy-dog eyes were full of sadness and he was frowning deeply. "Why're you sad, Johnny?"

Johnny's lip quivered. Everyone's attention was now on the young kindergartener. Pony spoke up for him. "His mommy and daddy ain't comin' tanight, neither."

"How come?" Two-bit asked, but Johnny just shrugged.

"You can come with us." Darry offered.

Johnny considered it. "Yeah," Soda added. "We're already taking Steve. Mom and dad won't mind."

"Really?" He hesitantly asked. He still seemed sad.

"Then you'll get to show us all your stuff." Soda tried to make him feel better. He thought about if his mom and dad weren't coming and how he might feel, and he was sure that even if he got to go with his friends, it would still hurt that his parents weren't there to see everything he accomplished. But Johnny did seem to like the idea of showing his work to his friends.

* * *

After Darry's classroom, and stopping by Two-bit's classroom, where his teacher was giving a detailed description of how he single-handedly managed to disrupt every lesson to his mother, they were off to the kindergarten hallway. They decided to stop in Ms. Stacey's classroom first. Ms. Stacey was delighted to see the Curtis's again and to see Johnny. Fortunately, she made no comment about the absence of his parents, and encouraged him to take over as tour guide.

Shyly, he led them to his desk and pointed out some of his drawings and work, all without a single word. Mr. and Mrs. Curtis patted him of the back, squeezed his shoulder, complimented him, and best of all told him they were proud of him. A small smile slowly inched its way across his face. The gang was also eager to see all he did and told him "great job" as well. He never had anyone tell him they were proud of him before or received so much compliments regarding anything he did.

Soda pointed to one of Johnny's picture with poorly scribbled letters underneath. "What's it say?"

"Why don't you read it to us, Johnny?" Mrs. Curtis suggested.

Sliding his finger underneath the letters, he sounded it out, stumbling over the sounds. "J-Johnny 'n P-p-p N-n-n E-e-e."

"Hey!" Pony chirped. "That's me!"

Ms. Stacey came over, to explain. "For this, they drew themselves and a friend. Johnny is doing very well. He still struggles with his letters, but he is a hard worker. It takes him a little longer to grasp certain concepts than the other students, but when it clicks, he excels. Ever since he made friends with these boys, I've noticed him doing much better. They are practically inseparable on the playground and at lunch, and they seem to be very good for him."

Hearing this all the boys' faces lit up. "Here that!" Soda cheered. "We're inpepperable!" He wasn't sure what that meant but it all sounded like a good thing.

"Well, thank you." Mr. Curtis and Mrs. Curtis shook her hand. "We're glad to hear it. We're rather fond of Johnny."

"Also, Sodapop and Steve are such gentlemen." She informed them. Hearing that was a great surprise given Ms. Lemorte normally reported the opposite. "They have thumb wars to see who will get to open the door for me and they always pick me a bouquet of dandelions. They are sweet kids. I'm only sorry they aren't in my class. It would've been nice to have another Curtis in my class. Darry was always a wonderful student. Perhaps I'll have Ponyboy in my class in two or three years."

"We hope so!" Mr. and Mrs. Curtis both agreed. They all adored Ms. Stacey and couldn't stand Lemorte.

"Well, I'll let you go. It was nice seeing you again."

They waved and headed toward Mrs. Lemorte's classroom. They had been avoiding it all night. But the end was drawing near and they could put it off no longer. When they entered Soda and Steve's classroom, Soda tugged his mom and dad's arm, "Lemme show you my desk."

"Let us guess." Mr. Curtis scanned the room as Soda bounced impatiently, unable to contain his excitement. "Let's see..." Mr. Curtis tapped his chin. Already knowing which desk was his, Darry and Mrs. Curtis snickered and rolled their eyes. They came to the messiest looking desk, with the most colorful looking papers. "Could it be this one?"

"How'd you know?"

Mr. Curtis laughed. "Oh, just a lucky guess."

Sodapop dragged them throughout the room, giving long, detailed explanations and stories. Every so often Steve would point something out and say, "That one's mine." Mr. and Mrs. Curtis listened, asked questions, and complimented them. When Soda ran out of things to show them, he came up with new things to tell them. "That's where I accidentally cut Marcia's hair..." "That's where I had to put my head down 'cause me and Steve was helping each other with math..." "That's where the fire alarm went off and I jumped and my pencil hit Bob..." "That's where we drawled yous those flowers..." Steve went from scowling and quiet to laughing, smiling, and adding into Soda's tales.

By the end, The Crow flew over, eyeing them coldly. With her nose in the air, scrunched up as though suddenly aware of an offensive odor, she greeted them. "Mr. and Mrs. Curtis. And where are Mr. and Mrs. Randle?" She shot a look at Steve, who turned bright red.

"Steve's with us this evening." Mrs. Curtis informed her, putting an assuring hand on Steve's shoulder. He was glad he was with Mr. and Mrs. Curtis

The Crow huffed and rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I see why they call her The Crow." Mr. Curtis mumbled under his breath.

"Darrel!" Mrs. Curtis protested, but all the children snickered. The Crow didn't seem to hear. Instead, she began informing them, which Soda felt was more like tattling, of how the dynamic duo were nothing but little terrors. But when adults start talking it gets boring. And everyone was already tired and growing restless. Darry, Soda, and Steve started wrestling and Pony and Johnny jumped into the mix. More aggravated at Lemorte than the roughhousing boys, Mr. Curtis announced, "Look, books!"

"Books!" Pony's head popped up.

Mr. Curtis hurried them over for a quick story, leaving Mrs. Curtis stranded. She smirked at him, shaking her head, plotting ways to get him back for abandoning her with The Crow!

Of course, Soda could only sit still long enough to listen to the first couple of pages, which truly was an incredible feat, before he started squirming, and poking Darry and Steve and blowing in Pony's ear. Grinning from ear to ear, he locked his eyes onto his father, launched himself from his seat and tackled him to the ground. The rest of gang exchanged a look and followed suit, landing one on top of the other. "Dog pile!" They laughed.


	13. Snow Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

**AN: Wow! I haven't updated this in a while. I'm sorry about that. I've been meaning to update this, but unfortunately my other stories stole all my attention... oh yeah and school work :P. Priorities, right? Anyway, ****Mrs. Pony Curtis**** suggested a snow day chapter, so here it is, and a little bit of tickling for Sweetie 353. By the way, all these are real supersticions surrounding trying to make it snow (not that I would know from experience or anything *cough cough* Ah, childhood!) And a special shout out to Coca- Cola3012 for being the first one to get Lemorte's name! XD Enjoy the snow...**

* * *

The air was chilly and the windows turned foggy. Sodapop was having fun drawing horses and smiley faces on the glass. Pony proudly drew a capital P and beamed back at his brother as he announced, "P for Pony!"

"That's very good." Soda encouraged.

Pony's grin widened. "Wuz next?"

Soda thought hard and tried to sound out the letter like he was taught. "Oh-oh. O is next. It's like a circle." He drew an example in the air. Pony drew a squiggly circle on the window. "Nnnn-Nnnn." This one was hard because it didn't say it's name. "N? Yeah, N." He decided, once more drawing in the air as an example. "It's a bump with a line." Pony drew a crooked bump and then a slanted line a little further to the right.

"Yeah, N." Pony repeated. "Next?"

Once more, Soda sounded out his name, his brow furrowing. "P-O-N-Ee...E. Last is E. It's a long line with a smaller line at the top, middle 'n bottom."

Darry walked in from the kitchen. "No, it ain't. It's a Y."

"Nuh-uh." Soda argued. "It makes and E-E-E sound.

"Sometimes Y copies the sound of other letters."

"Oh." Soda and Pony looked admirably at their all knowing older brother. "Well, that's not very nice of the Y." Darry rolled his eyes at his brother's childish thinking.

"Wuz a Y look like?" Ponyboy asked. Darry went over to draw it, but Pony protested. "No! I wanna do it!" Darry sighed, took Pony's finger and guided it. Once more Pony beamed in pride of his work.

Just then, Mr. Curtis came up from behind and started to sniff the air. "Smells like snow," he observed and all three of his children gasped and whooped in excitement.

"We gotta make sure it does snow!" Soda declared bouncing off the couch.

Pony scratched his head. "How do we do that?"

Soda shrugged. "I dunno." He turned to Darry and their father. "How do we do that?"

Darry and Mr. Curtis exchanged a smile. "Well," Darry took charge. "First we gotta put on pajamas inside out and backwards. Then, we gotta do the snowy pokey."

Mr. Curtis grinned. "Don't forget the spoons."

Darry nodded. "Oh, yeah! We've gotta put a spoon under our pillows!"

Soda quickly went to retrieve the spoons and all three boys rushed to put on their pajamas. They then stood in a circle, and Darry taught them to do the snowy pokey. _You put your left glove in, you put your left glove out, you put your left glove in and you shake it all about, you do the snowy pokey and you turn yourself around, that's what it's all about... right glove, left boot, right boot, hat... etc. _Mr. Curtis wrapped his arms around Mrs. Curtis as they watched their boys, laughing as they completed their rituals and hurried off to bed, excited to see if it worked.

"Well, that's one way to get them to bed without a fuss." Mrs. Curtis observed.

* * *

Darry and Pony silently crept into Soda's room. Darry pressed his fingers to his lips, reminding Pony to be quiet. The three year old clamped a hand over his mouth to conceal the conspiring chuckles. Counting to three on his fingers, both Pony and Darry jumped on top of Soda. Before they had a chance to tickle him, he reached out and grabbed Pony, mercilessly tickling him instead. Darry joined in, the three of them laughing. Mr. and Mrs. Curtis always found that was a pleasant sound to wake up to in the morning.

When they finally let the squealing Ponyboy up, he pointed toward the frosted window. "Look."

"No school." Darry informed his younger brothers.

"YAY!" Sodapop bounced off the bed and danced in joy. "NO SCHOOL! WHOOP! WHOOP!" He tore out of his room, followed by Pony and Darry, the three of them already planning the rest of their day. They shoveled down breakfast, ready to hop into the snow in their pajamas, when Mrs. Curtis stopped them and told them they needed to get dressed and grab their snow gear. Grumbling, the three of them complied.

A few minutes later, Soda came hopping out of his room, trying to maneuver his boot onto his foot, his jacket half-zipped, about to trip over his scarf that dragged, and his hat sat disheveled and crooked at the top of his head. Darry, of course, was all ready to go, hat perfectly on his head, boots on feet, jacket zipped tight, scarf neatly tucked into his jacket and very grown up gloves (because mittens were for babies). Impatiently sweating underneath the multiple layers their mother insisted on, Mrs. Curtis put Ponyboy in a jacket, overtop of his pajama top, a long sleeve shirt, and a sweater. Stuffing his hands into some old mitten, she helped him into boots, wrapped his head and neck in a scarf like a mummy and pulled a hat over his head. Mr. Curtis quickly snapped a picture, and finally, they raced out the door (Well, Ponyboy waddled).

"FREEDOM!"

"Ai-d ter meh!" Ponyboy called, muffled by the wool covering his mouth, trying to catch up.

"Hurry up!" Soda cried, launching off the porch into a pile of snow with a big ol' grin.

"Ah caddd!" Ponyboy protested, unable to go much faster.

Laughing, he went back to help his younger brother. Unraveling the scarf and pushing the hat back so Pony could see, he proceeded to unzip and remove Pony's coat, giving him the opportunity to actually move.

As he turned back around, he was greeted in the face by a snow ball. Darry was already running toward the lot, skidding over the ice on the street. "You two look like a couple of marshmallows!" He called over his shoulder.

Sodapop stuck his tongue out and threw a snowball off in his direction as he and Pony ran to the lot. Together they tackled Darry just as Two-bit, Steve, and Johnny, who much to their worry wore no coat, showed up. "Wes gots an extra jacket." Soda offered Johnny Ponyboy's abandoned coat. Hesitantly, Johnny put it on.

They played for a long time having a full fledge snowball war with an "every man for himself" mentality. A massive snow fort was constructed, they caught snowflakes on their tongues, and they made snow angels. They, then decided, to build snowmen.

Sodapop's idea of snowmen, though, differed greatly from any definition of normal. He went to town, oblivious to everyone around him. When he finally stopped, he took a step back to admire his masterpieces. "Uh, Soda?" Steve asked, tilting his head back and forth. "What exactly are they?"

Darry just shook his head. "I stopped asking that a long time ago."

Sodapop beamed in response. "Well," He explained, pointing out each one of his creations, "That one is doing a snowman angel. That one tried to climb the tree but fell and screamed so loud he got covered in an aberlanch..."

"Avalanche?" Darry corrected.

"Yeah. That's what I said. An aberlanch. Then that one's swimming. And that one's doing a hand stand."

"What about that one?" Steve pointed to the last one.

Soda grinned. "That's The Crow..." Everyone howled in laughter at that.

"It looks like her." They agreed.

Johnny kept breathing into his hands and trying to rub them together. He remained quiet and didn't say anything. But he was looking awful cold. Pony frowned as he watched him. "How come your doing that?" Johnny shrugged. Ponyboy thought for a moment. His mommy said he needed mitten otherwise his hands would become cold. "Don'tja got no gloves?" Johnny shook his head. Ponyboy tried to pull off his, but had some trouble and wound up using his teeth.

"That sure looks tasty..." Johnny couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Ponyboy with a glove in his mouth like a dog.

Two-bit joined in the laughter. "What are you? A goat?"

Ponyboy spit out the wool and giggled too. "Baaa! Makes my tongue fuzzy." He handed his mittens over to Johnny, but Johnny refused. Ponyboy insisted. "Here. It's your turn."

But Johnny wouldn't take them. "They're yours, Pony. I'm fine."

Ponyboy knew that was a lie, but he didn't know what to do. Fortunately, Soda looked over. "Whatcha doing with your mittens off, Pony?"

"Are you outa your mind?" Darry snatched the mittens out of his hands, and put them back on his youngest brother.

"Relax, Dar." Soda told him as he plopped down next to Pony and slung an arm around his shoulders.

Darry scowled at Soda. "You know what happens if he loses those mittens?"

"He doesn't get any pie?" Two-bit joked earning a collective snicker.

"I thought I was goat, not a kitten!" Pony protested.

"More like a donkey." Steve muttered, fortunately Soda and Pony didn't yet get that reference and they were the only ones who heard it.

"His hands freeze and Mom gets hacked at _us_!" Darry folded his arms.

"But Johnny's hands is gonna freeze." Pony said quietly.

Everyone looked over to Johnny. He was an odd mixture of pale from the cold and red from all the attention. "Well," Darry said decidedly. "It's getting real cold out here. We should head in anyway. Mom's probably already got the hot chocolate all ready. Come on!" And they all raced back to the Curtis home.

* * *

**AN: Anybody ever read Calvin and Hobbes? I could see Sodapop creating snowmen with that much creativity... just not as dark and pessimistic... Anyway, up next... Mother's Day and Soda's Birthday. These aren't in chronological order, so... yeah. Any suggestions you have that are kindergarten related are welcome and would be extremely helpful! XD**


	14. Mother's Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

**AN: Thank you for all of the reviews! I appreciate them all! :) So Mother's Day is soon and I thought I might write something for it. Just a warning, this story is not in chronological order. It's rather random, hopefully you don't mind. I've had this chapter outlined and written for some time. I decided to take a break from some important school paper due soon to finally post it! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

When Sodapop walked into the classroom to find construction paper, glue, glitter, and various coloring implements, he knew this would be one lesson he would enjoy. He couldn't sit still on the carpet and fidgeted in anticipation. All of the class seemed eager to start drawing and the excitement only intensified when she mentioned making Mother's Day cards. The whole room started to buzz about their mother's and what they would put on their cards and so on.

Sodapop turned his grin to his best buddy, but his smile began to wane as he noticed Steve shrink back and scowl. Cocking his head to the side, Soda wondered why Steve wasn't excited, too. Didn't he want to make his mom a card? Just as he was about to ask, The Crow drew him out of his thoughts. She warned the kids that if they didn't settle down, be quiet, and sit still (the last part directed toward Soda), they wouldn't get to make anything. A glimmer of hope shined in Steve's eye, but it didn't last long as everyone at once obeyed. Even Soda tried extra hard to be a statue.

The Crow, however, was still not impressed with his performance and dismissed him last to get his materials and return to the work tables. Steve waited, despite being dismissed three times. Soda smiled at him, thinking maybe Steve was waiting for him, but all he got in return was that scowl again. By the time Soda went to retrieve his supplies, Steve stubbornly folded his arms, glaring at Lemorte. Did Soda miss something? "Mr. Randle, this will be the last time I dismiss you from your spot! Now get to work!"

"No!" Steve refused. "I don't wanna!"

Watching the whole scene, Soda was shocked. Why wouldn't he want to make a card for his mom? The audience, though, was far from one, but Steve didn't care. Behind him, Soda could hear the kids start to whisper. "He don't love his mom?" "How come he don't love his mom?" "Why won't he make a card?"

He wanted to turn around and tell them all to shut it, but Lemorte threatened again. "Get to work before I call your father!" Steve remained rooted to his spot, challenging her.

Soda couldn't let that happen. He remembered last time they got in trouble and Steve's father had to come to school. His old man got real angry. Steve said his father hollers a lot and Soda didn't want something like that to happen again. It was the only time he'd seen Steve close to tears. Even at six, Steve hid it well. Spotting the last pieces of construction paper (slightly disappointed all the blue was gone), he waved them in the air above his head. "Look Steve! There's two left!"

Steve ignored him. "This does not concern you, Mr. Curtis!" Lemorte snapped. "Get to work!"

She was wrong! It did concern him if it concerned his friend. He marched over to Steve, hauled him to his feet, and dragged him to their table, doing his best to ignore his buddy's protests and The Crow's reproaches. And everyone could hear as she muttered, "Ungrateful little brat! Can't even make his own mother a card! I feel so sorry for who ever has him for a son!"

"Stupid teacher, can't even stop being a big doody-head." It was the best insult Soda's young mind could think of at the moment. He was just fortunate Lemorte was already across the classroom.

Soda bent his head to his work as he diligently scribbled with every color he could find. When he got up to get the glue and glitter, he noticed Steve's paper was still blank and his friend looked rather forlorn. "Whazza madder?"

"I don't wanna!" Steve pushed the paper away.

Soda frowned at that. "Why not?"

"I don't got no one to make a card for."

"You don't got a mom?" Soda couldn't believe it!

Steve shook his head. "Mr. Randle, if you don't have anything on that card in five minutes..." Lemorte left the threat hanging, allowing the imagination to fill in the blank.

"Maybe you don't have to make one for your mom. Maybe you could make one for someone else." Soda suggested. "Want glitter?"

"Sure." Steve absently replied. He stared at the paper, wondering who he should make one for. All of a sudden he got an idea. Hesitantly he picked up his pencil and carefully drew out each and every letter.

Meanwhile, Soda tried to balance the glitter as he rushed back to his table. _Two hands_, that's what his mother always told him when he carried something, _Use two hands._ And he was trying to focus, concentrate on getting the glitter to the table. He couldn't help it, though, when his mind started to wander.

This was not nearly enough glitter! He'd have to go back to get some more. He was so busy contemplating quantity and design, that he didn't notice Bob stick his foot out.

And Soda tripped. He hit the ground and the glitter went flying and landed all over Steve. The classroom erupted in laughter. "Sodapop Curtis!" The Crow berated.

Steve shook his head and arms, brushing himself off. "When I said I wanted glitter, I didn't mean on me!"

Picking himself up, Sodapop flashed them an apologetic and innocent smile. Steve rolled his eyes, but The Crow went on squawking about the mess. Bob gave him a smug look. "Watch where you're going!"

Right as he was about to reply, The Crow took him by the elbow, led him back to the table, and told he couldn't get up from his spot again so he wouldn't cause anymore trouble. "But what about the glitter?"

"You've lost that privilege!"

"But it's gotta have glitter!" Shooting him a stern look, she flew off. Soda glanced down at his half-finished card. It needed glitter and it wasn't _his_ fault that Bob tripped him.

Steve decided to shake like a dog and the remaining glitter that stuck to him rained down onto the card and Soda. In no time he got a smile out of his friend. "Hey!" Soda laughed. Then he noticed the piles of glitter on the ground. All his problems were solved, only his mind was now on revenge rather than the card. He scooped some up and threw it at Steve.

By the end of the class, there was more glitter on Soda than his card and Lemorte was not happy.

* * *

"Something's missing." Sodapop eyed the tray of food.

"What?" Darry asked washing the chocolate off himself. Ponyboy licked some of the chocolate off his fingers. Steve tried to get some chocolate out of his own hair. Sodapop, on the other hand, didn't mind being covered in chocolate.

"More colors!" He quickly grabbed the food dye bottles.

"No, Sodapop." Darry told him firmly. "You already made the toast colorful!"

"'N the eggs." Steve reminded him.

Ponyboy nodded in agreement. " 'N da stawberries!"

Soda protested trying to get the bottle back, but Darry held it away. "But Mommy loves colors!"

Seeing the start of an argument, Mr. Curtis tried his best to find a compromise and rubbed his chin. "You're both right."

"Huh?" All the boys looked at him like he lost his mind. How could _both_ Darry and Sodapop be right?

"It does need more color, but maybe changing the color of the food might not be the best way to go about it." Finding a solution, he snapped his fingers and grinned. "You know what else your mother loves? Flowers. Sodapop, go outside and find some of the most colorful flowers you can!" Excitedly, Sodapop dashed out of the house, hunting for the prettiest flowers he could find.

After collecting a few from his front yard, he wandered over to the lot, thinking maybe he might find some there. Instead of flowers, though, he saw a little boy sitting on his knees staring down at something, sniffling. "Johnny?" Sodapop drew closer. Johnny's head popped up and he wiped his face with the back of his hand. "Whatcha doin' here? Are you huntin' for flowers, too?"

Johnny shook his head. Frowning, Sodapop plopped down next to him. "Wazza madder?" He glanced over to see what Johnny was staring at. It looked like a mother's day card and Soda could tell the drawings and writing were done very carefully and took a lot of time. It would've looked really good if it was wrinkled and torn in two. "What happened?" He slung an arm of Johnny's shoulders.

Again, Johnny shrugged. "She didn't like it." He admitted quietly. "She threw it away."

Soda felt like he was about to cry for his friend. He didn't understand. Mommy's weren't supposed to do that. How could Johnny's mommy do that, especially all the time and effort he clearly put into it? He even made sure to spell every word right and draw every letter correctly. "My mommy loves all our cards." He said thoughtfully. "I bet she'd like yours, too."

"Really?" Johnny looked uncertain.

Sodapop nodded. "Yeah! Steve made her a card on accounta he has no mommy. Steve's helping us make breakfast in bed. We made her green eggs and rainbow toast and purple starberries dipped in chocolate, though I was really trying to make 'em blue, but Darry says they only turned purple 'cause that's what happens when blue 'n red mix. That don't matter, though, 'cause she likes purple. But I didn't think it was colorful enough so Daddy suggested I find some real colorful flowers. That's what I'm looking for now. You can help us and then you can give mommy your card. It 'serves to be eppeciated."

Johnny glanced over to a yellow flower and pointed. "Like that one?"

Sodapop grinned enthusiastically, earning a small smile from Johnny. "Yeah! That's a great one!"

Together they picked a few more flowers, then headed back to the house. "What took ya so long?" Darry grouched.

"I ran into Johnny and he helped pick some flowers and he's gonna give mommy a card, too." Soda explained handing the flowers over to his dad to put in a small vase.

"These are great flowers. Your mother will love them." He grinned, ruffling Johnny and Sodapop's hair. Johnny frowned suddenly, remembering the state of his card. "What's wrong, Johnny?" Johnny held the two halves of his card out to Mr. Curtis. "Looks like it ripped. Not a problem. We'll fix it up real quick. You won't be able to tell the difference." He retrieved some tape and fixed the card up as best he could. "There you are." He handed it back and assured him she'd adore it. Johnny still wasn't so sure.

Mr. Curtis carried the tray and the boys all ran for the master bedroom. Mrs. Curtis smiled at them. "My! This is such a nice surprise!" The boys climbed on the bed. "This is all so wonderful. Thank you."

Shyly, Johnny presented his card to her. Mrs. Curtis opened it carefully and began to read out loud. "Roses are red. Violets are blue. And happy mother's day to you!" She grinned at him. "Johnny, thank you, dear. I'll cherish it always." And she put it right beside the three other cards on her night table that she received earlier that morning. She reached for the last one. As she opened it, she casted a grin at Steve, about to read out loud, but she stopped in her tracks. Tears entered her eyes. There wasn't much, only five words total_. Wish you were my mom_...

Steve stuffed his hands in his pockets and ducked his head. "'M sorry." He didn't mean to make her sad. He poured his little heart into those five words and now he was sure she hated it.

"Oh, Steve." She held the card close to her heart and gave him a smile. "Thank you. It's lovely." For the first time since they had to make those cards, Steve gave a small smile back. And much to his elation, she put the card right beside Johnny's, Darry's, Pony's, and Soda's.

"And that's not all!" Mr. Curtis announced. Everyone's head swiveled around to him. Was there something they forgot? "To make this day even more extra special, we'll even throw in the boys cleaning the kitchen!" All the boys opened their mouths to say something, but after seeing the joy on Mrs. Curtis face they all agreed, crawling off the bed.

"And what will you be doing, dear?" Mrs. Curtis teased her husband.

Mr. Curtis opened his mouth to speak, but Darry interrupted him with a smirk, pulling his father to the kitchen with the rest of them. "He'll help!"

Sodapop stopped in the doorway of his mother's room, ran back to her and threw his arms around her neck. "I just wanted to let you know," Soda whispered in her ear," Not everyone has a mom like you. And I'm real glad you're my mommy." With that, he kissed her cheek and went running into the kitchen.

* * *

**AN: Happy early Mother's Day! **

**Some things to look forward to... Soda's birthday, a sick day, and "when I grow up"... Thank you for all the suggestions!**


	15. What I Want To Be When I Grow Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

**AN: Special thanks to all the readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters! I know it's been a while since I posted. My apologies. This is the result of a long plane ride! Also thank you for all the suggestions!**

* * *

"Set your sights a little lower." Lemorte told them, for once her voice softened. But it was overly sweet, filled with pity and Sodapop hated that more than her yelling. It irritated him and he didn't understand it.

He glared at her hard, confusion scrawled on his face. "This is to be _realistic_." She stressed. They discussed this beforehand. They couldn't write princess or Superman because those weren't real things you could be when you grew up. But what was so unrealistic about what he and Steve wrote? Bob and Randy wrote something similar and she accepted that for them. Soda pointed that out, but she merely told them, "It's a hard lesson, but it would benefit you to learn it now."

Soda looked to Steve and his friend's face darkened. "She means 'cause we're poor and from the East side."

Soda still didn't understand. What did their address or money have to do with what they wanted to be when they grew up. "My mom and dad says we can be whatever we want to be!" He declared.

The Crow shook her head, clicking her tongue. "Your parents aren't doing you any favors lying to you."

He was angered by such an accusation. "My mom and dad wouldn't never lie to me 'n Steve!"

"You're the liar!" Steve shouted, folding his arms.

Like a switch, she flipped back to her regular self. "Watch your tone and you can spend recess rewriting a more reasonable dream." She stalked off.

Sodapop rested his head on his desk, miserably. It was the first time anyone told him he couldn't be something. He started to wonder if there was some truth behind what she was implying.

* * *

Around the dinner table, Soda was unusually quiet. He and Steve played with their food, much to the concern of Mr. and Mrs. Curtis. They weren't really hungry as everything The Crow told them festered in their minds.

Darry was animatedly telling everyone about his football game with Paul at lunch while simultaneously shoveling forkfuls into his mouth. Mr. Curtis made the comment of one day playing in the national leagues and Soda couldn't take it anymore. He pushed his plate away from him and ran to his room, slamming the door. He knew he shouldn't leave the table without being excused, or run in the house, or slam his door, but he was too upset to care.

He started to worry if because they didn't have as much money and lived on the wrong side of town that Darry couldn't be the big football star he always dreamed of becoming. And what about Pony? He was only three, but already real smart. Did that mean Pony couldn't be anything either? Or Johnny or Two-bit or Steve? It wasn't fair!

Tears of anger and frustration flooded his eyes and when he heard the door open behind him, he whirled around. "You lied!" He hollered. His parents were startled by the outburst. "You lied to me! You said I could be anything! But I can't be nothing!"

"Honey," Mrs. Curtis pulled him into a hug and he broke down. "Steve told us what happened." Her voice was tight and Soda feared he might be in trouble. "We didn't lie." She assured him.

"But Mrs. Lemorte said..."

"We know what she said and she was wrong."

Mr. Curtis put a comforting hand on his back. "You can be anything you want to be and she had no right to tell you otherwise." He told him firmly and looked over his wife's shoulder. Soda followed his eyes and saw Steve, Ponyboy, and Darry staring at him worried. "That goes for everyone."

Soda buried his head into his mother's shoulder until the tears dried up. Once the crying subsided, he blushed in embarrassment, but much to his relief none of them said anything about it.

* * *

The next day, when she drove the boys to school, she walked Soda to his classroom and told him to play with the other children while she had a talk with his teacher. He joined Steve by the blocks, eyes glued to the window, and they could hear the yelling through the closed door. Steve whistled. "Remind me to not make your mom mad." Soda nodded in agreement.

The door opened and all the students pretended they weren't eavesdropping. Mrs. Lemorte stood before the boys and under Mrs. Curtis watchful eye, muttered something close to an apology.


End file.
